Did you find it funny?
by jan 2.0
Summary: Ryou is tired of Bakura's beatings. What will he do? BxR ongficoneshot. NEWLY REVAMPED. deathfic


_Disclaimer:_ I no own Yu-Gi-Oh or the lyrics, found them.

_AN:_ All right, I'm in a depressed mood so this is not going to be happy.

_WARNING:_ bakuraxryou, angst, suicide, OCC bakura. Songfic.

_Key:_

"Speech."

_'Thoughts.'_

_Song

* * *

_

_Did you find it funny, when you stuck me across the face?_

_Did you find it amusing, when my heart began to race?_

Ryou was running through the cold rain, trying to get home before the curfew Bakura had established. He was going to get beaten if he was late. He knew Bakura loved him, he was just afraid to admit it out loud.

Ryou got home and hurried in, knowing he was late. Suddenly a hand pinned him to the wall in a chokehold.

"Your late." Bakura growled, as he dragged Ryou upstairs. Ryou flinched, knowing he was in deep trouble.

_Pulling my hair, shrieking in my ears  
Kicking me aside, laughing at my fears_

Bakura threw Ryou into his bedroom. Ryou stumbled and tripped, falling to the floor. Bakura kicked him, making him fall down as he tried to stand.

"Pathetic." Bakura growled, grabbing Ryou by the hair. "Why are you late?"

"I-I'm sorry... th-the rain w-was so bad th-they kept us in school l-longer." Ryou stuttered, pain running through his scalp. Bakura slapped him.

"You could've called and told me you would be late! Try using your brain for once!" Bakura said, glaring at his hikari and reaching for his knife.

"Do I need to remind you what happens when you're late?" he said coldly, his eyes glinting.

_Did you find it funny, as your hands drowned in my blood?  
Did you find it funny, when you tripped me in the mud?_

Bakura cut Ryou's upper arms and the top of his legs, so no one would notice the marks and ask questions.

"That's all, you need to call or let me know and I won't have to do this." Bakura muttered, sending Ryou one last glare as he left his bleeding hikari lying on the floor.

Ryou climbed to his feet and headed to the bathroom to clean and bandage the new injuries.

_'I'm sick and tired of this shit.'_ Ryou thought angrily, _'I can't help being late sometimes, but he still blames me and finds an excuse to hurt me.'_

Ryou sighed and cleaned his wounds then bandaged them with expert hands, like he'd done it a hundred times.

_Abusing me mind, body, and soul  
You smirk at my pain, eyes like burning coals_

Ryou finished and headed into his bedroom to do his homework. Suddenly, for the second time that day, Ryou found himself in one of Bakura's chokeholds against the wall.

"Ryou, I'm going out. Stay in the house and don't wait up for me." smirking, Bakura released Ryou, who fell to the ground, gulping for air.

"Okay." Ryou rasped out. Bakura nodded and left. Not even looking to see if Ryou was okay.

_'He doesn't care if I exist, all I am is someone to beat up.'_ Ryou thought sadly, rubbing his hurting throat.

_Did you find it funny, as i began to gulp?  
Did you find it amusing, my words becoming rasps?_

Ryou sat on his bed and noticed that Bakura had left his knife. Ryou picked it up and stared at it.

_'I bet, that if I die, Bakura would be better off.'_ Ryou quietly put the knife to his left wrist, tears in his eyes.

"Goodbye, Bakura." Ryou murmured, pulling the knife violently across his wrist, blood pouring out the deep two-inch long gash. Ryou flinched, then smiled sadly and closed his eyes, waiting to die.

One hour later

"Ryou? I'm back." Bakura yelled, closing the front door. Bakura had decided to finally tell Ryou how he felt and apologize for all the pain he'd caused him, hoping Ryou would forgive him.

"Ryou?" Bakura frowned, getting a bad feeling as he headed to Ryou's room.

Opening the door, Bakura froze, his eyes widened in pure shock.

"Ryou? Ryou?!" Bakura ran to his hikari. Ryou was lying on the floor, a big puddle of blood surrounding the gentle light. Bakura's knife clutched in his right hand and on his left wrist a huge gash. Ryou's face was extremely pale and he wasn't breathing.

"No! Oh dear Ra, no!" Bakura yelled, hugging Ryou to him, he cried. For the second time in his life, Bakura cried from the unfairness of death and the pain of life.

_Staring down at me, your frame begins to sag  
As they pull the zipper, on my body bag_

Bakura watched in complete silence as the EMTs zipped up the black bag that contained Ryou's body. Around Bakura's neck sat Ryou's Millennium Ring.

_'Oh, Ryou... I-I killed you... not intentionally but with my stupid actions... I-I k-killed the one I cared about most... I'm such an idiot...'_ Bakura thought as he watched the EMTs loaded Ryou's body into the ambulance and drive away. In his hand, he held a note from Ryou addressed to him. The police had given it to him after they had searched Ryou's room. Bakura slowly opened the letter, dreading what it might saw.

_Bakura,_

_You are probably blaming yourself for my death, don't. I love you and although you won't admit it you loved me. I'm sorry I took the easy way out but I had no choice. Do me a favor, call Yugi and Yami and tell them I'm gone. I love you, but I have to go. Maybe one day we'll met again? Who knows?_

_Love,_

_Ryou_

_Do you find it funny, now that I'm gone?  
Do you find it amusing, having taught me with brawn?_

Bakura stared at the letter, tears pouring down his face. He slowly put the letter in his pocket and went to the phone, grabbing it he pushed Yugi's number on speed dial, his hands to shaky to dial.

Ring, ring

"Hello?" Yugi's voice answered.

"Y-yugi? It's Bakura." Bakura said quietly, sounding like his hikari.

"Yami Bakura? What's wrong?" Yugi sounded worried, never having heard Bakura this shaken up before.

"R-ryou's... Ryou's dead... he c-committed s-suicide..." Bakura choked out, his words full of pain.

"We'll be right over." Yugi said firmly, and then hung up.

Ten minutes later

Yugi and Yami walked into Ryou's house to see Bakura sitting on the stairs hugging his legs.

"Bakura? Are you aright-" Yugi cut off with a startled gasp as Bakura lifted lifeless crimson eyes to his violet ones.

Yami, wondering what was wrong, looked around Yugi and noticed what surprised him. Bakura's eyes were lifeless and he was crying. Yami shook his head, knowing Bakura had finally snapped and not in a psychotic way. He was broken.

_You glare at my tombstone, my name etched in rock  
A raven flies by, its caws sound to mock_

The whole group stood in front of Ryou's tombstone. Bakura sat directly in front and glared at the tablet, like it was the reason for his suffering. All the others stayed away from him, knowing he was unstable and violent now.

Finally, everyone left and Bakura was the only one there. He smiled sadly at Ryou's grave.

"My dear sweet hikari, I plan to join you now, won't you wait for me?" then Bakura pulled out his knife, and with one last sad smile, he stabbed himself through the heart. He fell to the ground and as he died he smiled and spoke these words.

"I love you Ryou, and I will follow you into the deepest pits of hell if I must..." then he died.

_I know I found it funny, when my escape drove you mad.  
You can't regret it now  
It's too late, too bad_

Owari

BB2: Oh yay! That was quite the angst feast if some of this makes no sense, sorry, I wrote it late at night.

Haku: mumbles go to sleep bunny.

BB2: rolls eyes please read and review! Now sleep!

_REVIEWS:_

_Kasirika:_ Thank you:blush: I'm clinically depressed, so depression is my specialty! You would never bore me with a review! I love them and like to get long ones! I'm glad you think I'm a good writer! I may go check out some of your fics one day. and thank you again for the review:bows:

_jeti-n-San:_ Thank you. I did move a little fast cause I wanted to write it with the song, so it was rushed. I did not know that honestly, I'll keep that in mind and I may fix it if I get the time, thank you for telling me! That's very kind of you. also, thank you for your review:bows:

_Dark Magician Girl/Hikaru:_ Jeez, everyone likes this story! Thank you for your review! I know, I love a nice dose of R/B angst every once and a while. Thanks for your review:bows:

_NyktaVykta:_ Thank you:blushes: Heh, this is pretty good, this is the most reviews I've ever had on one story! Thank you for reviewing:bows:

_tatewichippi:_ Thank you! Such high praise for a lowly writer! No seriously, I've been having a rough time and this is pretty much an idea I had. thank you though, that's exactly what I wanted to get across! You're a smart reviewer! Thank you again for reviewing:bows:

Ja!


End file.
